Loki Halloween special
by Green-Eyed-Girls
Summary: What happens when Loki finds out what Halloween means? You soon find out as you and your family experience an Asgardian style Halloween with your mischievous husband Loki. What could possibly go wrong? :/ Part of a series of Halloween specials/stories. Please feel free to review/comment and leave feedback. Thanks and enjoy!


You roll over onto your side. Loki's peaceful face coming into view. The strong Asgardian sun peaking through the green curtains behind him. He looks like a child. His pale skin and dark hair a gorgeously contrasting feature.

"Loki." You poke him. His emerald eyes open to meet yours. A small smile playing on his lips. You smile back. "Happy Halloween."

His smile fades as his brows furrow. "Excuse me?"

"Halloween." You roll your eyes. "It's the Midgardian celebration.. you know where I'm from." You see him close his eyes and breath out a heavy sigh. "Come on Loki dress up so we can go to the feast that Odin and Frigga have put on for it. The whole Kingdom is celebrating it for Midgardians like me."

"What does this celebration consist of?" His voice a mixture of curiosity and boredom.

"Well people dress up as scary things. We do this thing called trick or treating.. basically you bring kids round houses to get sweets but we can change that here and we play pranks sometimes." His eyes snap open. A spark of mischief running through them. "No Loki no."

He winks. "Give me a few minutes." He kisses you before strutting into the bathroom naked. Oh that bum!

* * *

Loki opens the bedroom door. A large smile playing on his face. What is he up to?

You aka his wife y/n and his two children stand with large grins on your faces. Your all dressed up for the Halloween feast.. except Loki himself.

You watch Loki step forward. He examines his 6 year old son Njal who is dressed as a cowboy then he looks cautiously at his 3 year old daughter Amelia before pulling you to one side. "Dear why is our daughter dressed liked that?"

You look at Amelia. "Tell your father why you chose this halloween outfit."

Amelia twirls. The sparkly underwear set shining bright under the candlelight."This is what the woman that left Thor's room this morning was wearing. I really liked her necklace." Her innocent nature not picking up the anger that now radiated from Loki.

"I'm going to kill my brother."

* * *

You and the children stand giggling as Loki stands over a puppy version of Thor. Loki had thought changing him into an animal was a good idea but the snake he had originally made Thor scared Njal and Amelia so a golden Labrador puppy was the better option.

"The next time you bring a whore into your room make sure my children are already in bed or at least not up yet."

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't know Amelia was up." Unfortunately the puppy still had Thor's voice.

"Of course she was up you oaf, she's 3 and it _was_ 10 O'Clock!" You see Loki roll his eyes before storming out. "At least pick a whore who has a bit of style next time." He bites out as he takes one last glance at puppy Thor before smirking when he passes Amelia.

"Can we keep him? He's just a lot better as a cute puppy." Amelia says, her sweet tone had a slight devious undertone. A small smirk playing on her innocent face. She is so much like her father.

"No dear, he's a bad puppy. Let's let him cool off a bit." You say, walking down the corridor with Loki and the children. Leaving a growling puppy Thor locked in his room.

* * *

"Ok what shall we do with grandma Frigga?" You watch as Loki reclines on the sofa beside you and your two children snuggled onto his lap.

Loki had decided the next phase of his Halloween mischief was to spook and scare people.. Frigga was the next unfortunate victim. He had already made two servants fall down the stairs today. God knows what Frigga was getting.

"Stop teaching our children bad habits! Maybe you shouldn't prank your mother Loki, do you want her to have a heart attack?" You raise your eyebrows at him when he nods. Njal and Amelia giggling on his lap. You must have tortured someone in a past life to have ended up marrying the God of mischief and lies.

"I think we should create snakes in front of her daddy." Njal whispers, his green eyes shining bright with mischief.

All of a sudden Frigga screams. You look over to see black snakes slithering around her feet. She waves her hand and they are gone, giving Loki a silencing glare, a glare only a mother could give. He immediately stops laughing and bows his head.. all the while you are laughing at his now paler than pale face.

"I don't think she liked that one love." You whisper in his ear, a taunting tone present in your voice as you smirk at him.

* * *

After several more pranks, including making Odin stutter through his whole Halloween speech you are finally relaxing in your own chambers again. Njal and Amelia tucked up safely in their bedrooms.

You feel Loki's arms wrap around your waist. "I forgot to say how beautiful you looked tonight. My little lady Loki."

He turns you to face him. His emerald eyes sparkle as his skin glows golden under the candlelight. "Thank you husband."

"I also forgot to give you your Halloween prank." His voice low, almost seductive.

Your eyes widen. "W-What?"

He nods behind you.

You turn around to see the longest snake you have ever seen in your life. You run over to it and begin stroking it. You look back to see Loki frozen still, his mouth and eyes wide. He struggles to spit out the words so you say them for him.

"Did I forget to tell you how much I love snakes." Your voice full of innocence. You smirk before walking back over to him. "Oh Loki you really can't prank your own wife without knowing _everything_ about her first." Your hand tapping his cheek in a taunting manner as the spark of lust in his eyes take over.

Maybe you did torture someone in a past life but your glad you did.. your mischievous husband just met his match!


End file.
